Hyper At Hogwarts - Year 2
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Fern Alice Jordan is now twelve years old, and can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. But things are turbulent. Harry's hearing voices, the DADA teacher has no idea what he's doing, and Draco Malfoy is driving Fern insane! The slap after he insulted Hermione was good, but the longer Fern lets Draco blackmail her, the worse chances she has to escape...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I promised another story, so here it is! Fern's second year at Hogwarts is under way! And yes, I know the timeline of when the group gets together at Diagon Alley is different, so don't point it out. And thank you to Lauren Kassidy, for being the last reviewer of year 1 of "Hyper At Hogwarts".**

Fern Alice Jordan was back at her home for the summer. She enjoyed her time, but she still wished her friends at school wrote more often. She had a steady correspondence with Ron Weasley, and even though Hermione Granger didn't write often, they talked on the phone a lot, but Harry Potter, the fourth member of the Quartet, hadn't sent any letters at all. She hadn't even managed to reach him on Facebook, although her other friends were on there occasionally (and that was very occasionally, since the Weasleys didn't own a computer and Hermione wasn't a Facebook lover). Fern had tried to call him, a few times.

The first time she called, she'd heard an unfamiliar boy answer "Dursley residence."

"Hi." Fern said. "Is Harry Potter there?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Fern Jordan, his friend from school."

"Sorry, you must have the wrong number."

Fern refrained from mentioning school the next time she called, but a voice she recognized as Harry's uncle insisted that there was no Harry Potter and not to call again. She did try, one more time, but it didn't work. The lack of communication was driving her crazy, but she still sent letters to him.

Hermione and Ron both said that they hadn't heard from Harry either.

"Did you try calling him?" Fern asked Hermione over the phone.

"No, I figured it wouldn't please his family." Hermione answered. "Ron said that he's asked Harry to stay over way too many times and he hasn't answered."

"I'll bet his family won't let him send his owl out." Fern assumed. "I've sent a letter to Ron saying that we should just go to Surrey and see why the lack of communication has ensued. It's Harry's birthday at the end of July. He shouldn't have to spend it in such a dismal place." She suddenly realized all the elaborate words she'd used. "I think you've rubbed off on me. I don't usually talk like a book."

"Are you saying I talk like a book?" Hermione demanded jokingly.

"Well, you read a lot of them." Fern giggled.

Fern had to go to Diagon Alley in early August to get her stuff for second year, and she'd arranged to meet up with Hermione. She'd also heard from both Ron and Hermione that Harry had been locked up in his room, but now he was staying with the Weasleys, so she was hoping to see them too.

Practically the minute Fern stepped into Diagon Alley with her parents, she spotted Hermione with her parents. "HEY, HERMIONE!" It was pretty safe to say that the other girl didn't know what had hit her. Fern hugged Hermione as a greeting.

"Can't...breathe..." she gasped.

Fern stopped and let go. "Oh, uh, sorry."

Fern's parents caught up with them, and greeted the Grangers.

"We were just heading to Gringotts Bank to change currencies." Hermione said.

Fern nodded. She'd had to do the same before first year, and remembered the process "Let's go!"

The Jordans had changed their money, and the Grangers were just about to do the same when Harry and the Weasleys all walked in. Harry and Ron, of course, had to go to their vaults, having wizard parents and not having Muggle currency. Ron had mentioned to Fern about how his father was interested in Muggle culture, but she wasn't expecting Mr Weasley's enthusiasm in meeting both her and Hermione's parents, and it made her giggle, a lot (although she tried not to let anyone know).

After Gringotts, everyone separated. Fern and Hermione's parents both were taken off to the Leaky Cauldron with Mr Weasley for a drink. Percy, apparently, wanted a new quill, and the twins spotted Lee from their year group. Mrs Weasley was going to get new robes for Ginny, Ron's little sister who was starting Hogwarts that year. So the four twelve-year-olds were left to go around by themselves, all of them planning to meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to get their textbooks.

As the Quartet walked, they caught up on each other's stories. "I've missed you three so much!" Fern exclaimed. "I mean, letters and telephone conversations are fine, but still...Harry, I called you three times, but your uncle had a bit of a violent reaction to me asking to speak to you, and told me never to call again. He insisted that you didn't exist."

"That's because they don't want me to exist." Harry said quietly. It was a toneless remark, not self-pitying or resentful, simply because he was used to it, and didn't care so much any more.

In Flourish and Blotts, there was a book signing being done by Gilderoy Lockhart, the man who had written almost the whole list of textbooks they needed.

Lockhart saw the Quartet in the crowd, but it was only Harry he took an interest in. He pulled him to the front to be in the picture in the Daily Prophet, and then made a speech. That was when the students found out that he was taking over the job in Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts.

Fern laughed at him. "Egotist." she whispered to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, if you read his books, I think he has reason to be." Hermione whispered back.

At that moment, as Harry got out of the limelight, Fern heard a familiar voice, and her heart sank. "Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?"

Fern hadn't told her friends about how Draco Malfoy had blackmailed her into dating him. He was one of the only people she wasn't looking forward to seeing again, with the exception of Professor Snape, who she hated for the way he'd treated Harry the year before. But anyhow, she and the others began to make their way over to where Harry and Draco were standing, as Draco continued "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

Ginny was standing nearby, and she spoke up. "Leave him alone, he didn't want all that."

Draco nearly laughed. "Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Ginny blushed.

Fern took all her frustration out on him, since it was all caused by him. "Draco Malfoy, leave the first year alone and remind me why you're embarrassing Harry and Ginny when you were just _so _desperate to have a girlfriend last term?"

Draco didn't get a chance to reply, as Ron said "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, huh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley." Draco retorted. "I suppose your parents will have to go hungry for a month to pay for that lot."

"And that's way over the line." Fern muttered angrily as Ron's freckles disappeared in his blush. Both he and Fern stepped towards Draco, but Harry and Hermione held them back.

That was when not only did Mr Weasley come up, but so did Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. They nearly ended up fighting, and Fern was relieved when everyone was out. Fern and Hermione left for the Muggle street on the other side of the Leaky Cauldron with their parents.

"See you at school!" the boys called.

**First chapter done. Of course, Fern will be on the train easily, but still. Please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's continue, huh? Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing, Soccerisawesome19 and Lauren Kassidy!**

Fern had decided to actually learn some of the stuff out of her textbooks for once, thinking that it wasn't fair if she always got her notes from Hermione. After all, she and the boys copied her in History of Magic enough, since Hermione was the only student who paid any attention to Professor Binns. So Fern read through all of Lockhart's (signed) works, and she realized what Hermione meant by him having a reason to be so egotistical. He did seem to have done a lot.

Now that Harry was with Ron, Fern could owl both of them and get replies. She still talked with Hermione quite often, and couldn't wait to see them again.

Fern's best friend Jamie came to the station to say goodbye. "Tell Hermione and the guys I said hi!" Jamie told her. "You have got to get them to stay over sometime. I want to meet them! Oh, and when you get a chance, give Malfoy a slap. That's from me too, for what he's done to you!"

"Don't worry, I will!" Fern called, as she ran through the pillar to Platform 9¾.

Hermione was on the train, as usual, but when the train moved off and Harry and Ron were stil MIA, Fern got a little bit worried. So did Hermione.

That was when Fern decided to let one of her best friends in on the blackmailing. She knew Hermione's reaction already, but a year of seeing Draco every day would make an explanation of why she wasn't avoiding him essential.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something." Fern said, much more seriously than usual. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone until I'm ready to let people know." Hermione nodded, so Fern continued. "Well, you remember the Quidditch match last term, Hufflepuff vs us, when I was standing up to Malfoy and then he pulled me away from the game?"

Hermione gave another nod. "I still don't understand why you let him. You never took any other crap from him."

Fern looked uneasy. The last thing she needed was for someone else to find out she thought Draco was cute. "Anyway," she said, "He pulled out this letter I'd gotten from my friend Jamie, which I must've dropped a few days before that. I'd been telling her a bunch of stuff about Snape – not our suspicions, but about him refereeing Quidditch, and when we thought he jinxed Harry's broom. And so Jamie's letters reflected that. Anyway, Draco threatened to show off the letter if I didn't ask him out."

Hermione's eyes were wide. "So..." she said, "You just did it?"

Fern scowled. "I'm not proud of it." she admitted. "It's just, I made the deal so that he couldn't tell anyone else, cause he promised that it wouldn't get back to you or the guys without me allowing it. I also did it so we're on a first name basis."

Hermione was silent for a moment. Finally, she said "I'll admit, I had seen the way he looks at you, kind of triumphantly. It tells me that he's only doing this to make you uncomfortable. Does he still have the letter?"

Fern shrugged. "But he's not afraid to use offensive power on people. I know that Snape would just love an excuse to punish Gryffindor, especially because of something done by a friend of Harry's. I can't stand to give him the satisfaction."

"Shouldn't you tell one of the staff what he's doing?" Hermione asked.

Fern shook her head. "I can't. He'll still do it. And to tell the truth, he hasn't actually done anything to me yet. I don't know if he really knows what he's doing himself. I mean, well, he did kiss me. Once. I just can't tell if he wants to lead me on, or if he's just annoying me."

"I don't think he's mature enough to think about leading you on." Hermione assured her friend. "He's probably just trying to annoy you."

Until Hermione had mentioned it, Fern hadn't considered that Draco wasn't planning to break her heart in the end, and she was calmed by the idea that he was just trying to get to her in a strange way. And it was working, she'd admit it. But she smiled. "Thanks, Hermione. I feel better about this. Anyway, my friend Jamie reminded me to give him a slap from her. That'll be worth everything."

At school, Harry and Ron still hadn't turned up, but the girls saw Ginny being sorted into Gryffindor, and Fern waved her over.

The girls only found Harry and Ron standing outside the Gryffindor common room after the feast. By that time, a bucketload of rumours had been spreading about them.

"Someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car!" Hermione told them.

"We haven't been expelled." Harry answered.

"You're not telling me you _did _fly here?"

"Hermione, lay off them." Fern spoke up. "You have got to tell me every detail later."

They got into the common room (the password was 'wattlebird') and nearly everyone started congratulating the boys on their entrance, including the twins, Lee Jordan, and others who none of the second-years had even spoken to. They probably would've stayed down there longer if not for Percy, Perfect Prefect, who wasn't looking happy at all. The boys made an excuse to go up to their dorm.

"Hermione, don't be too hard on them." Fern whispered. "You haven't got the whole story."

"But still..." Hermione whispered back. "You're not telling me that you're thinking like everyone else, that it was cool for them to have done something like that?" She read Fern's expression easily. "Fern, it was irresponsible to do that! I can't believe you think that!"

Fern scowled at that. "Look, I'm going up to bed. See you later." Really, even though Hermione was one of her best friends, she sometimes couldn't stand how pious she sometimes was!

**That chapter was exactly 1000 words long originally. Wow. Anyway, hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
